1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coupling hooks for a tractor or similar vehicle and more particularly to a coupling hook or claw for lower links of a three point linkage on a farm tractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with coupling hooks for farm tractors employing various latch mechanisms for coupling rods or links of an implement and utilized in the lower link of a three point attachment on a tractor. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,838 discloses a locking bolt mechanism which includes an elongated locking bolt pivotally mounted on a lever with a spring biasing the mechanism into the locking position.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,562 discloses a latch with one end pivotally connected to the operating lever and its other end being projected toward the jaw opening into which the coupling pin is received.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,263 discloses the latch which is pivotable and slidable upon a supporting or guiding pin such that when a coupling pin acts upon an unlocking surface of the nose-portion of the latch during a coupling operation, the latch will slide back into the pocket to permit the coupling pin to be received within the hook opening.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,464 discloses the latch element which is arcuate and has opposed curvilinear surfaces one of which is engageable with a fulcrum in the vicinity of an opening in the pocket through which an actuating lever of the latch element extends.
However, none of the disclosed prior art references of record shows such a novel claw hitch structure as disclosed in the subject invention.